<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twitter Au. Because why not by smallgaything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544526">Twitter Au. Because why not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything'>smallgaything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cussing, Funny, Lawyers, Mild Stabbing, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Other, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Twitter, Vigilantism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallgaything/pseuds/smallgaything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spiderman is an enigma. No one knows who he is, but a lot of people are curious. And now he is taking over twitter. With the help of his guy in the chair and his unofficial PA woman of course.</p><p>AU where civil war never happened and Tony Stark doesn’t know who spider-man is</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Spider-hoe got twitter.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>Hey wassup internet you're favorite spider-hoe finally got a twitter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Le</strong><strong>ddyboi </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p>
<p>Oh god it's actually happening</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p>
<p>This is how you introduce yourself to the internet?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt; <strong>chiCKENNUGGETS </strong><em>@munchitycrunchity</em></p>
<p>wonder when the real spiderman will get a twitter</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt; <strong>Yummylegs</strong><em>@tastykneecaps</em></p>
<p>imagine if this was the real spiderman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>yeah... imagine</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>&gt;FLashyFlashy</b> <em>@spiderfan1</em></p>
<p>All these fake spidey accounts smh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>who says I'm fake bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<b>FLashyFlashy</b> <em>@spiderfan1</em></p>
<p>there is no way you are the real spidey</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>
  <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=spider+man+selfie+top+of+tower&amp;safe=strict&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=x&amp;ved=2ahukewi51f_b3-voahuela0khd54bvmq_auoaxoecasqaw&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=566&amp;surl=1#imgrc=TJlqtICWjXkqwM">bitch.it.me.jpeg</a>
</p>
<p>bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<b>FLashyFlashy</b> <em>@spiderfan1</em></p>
<p>Fuck i'm sorry mr.spiderman sir</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>you better be</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Yummylegs</strong><em>@tastykneecaps</em></p>
<p>guys this is legit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>HotHoodie </strong><em>@yuuuuuumm</em></p>
<p>holy shIT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>when did I get so many followers</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Le</strong><strong>ddyboi </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p>
<p>you are spiderman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>so</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p>
<p>people like spiderman</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>they do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p>
<p>he is crying on the couch hugging his phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>hush stop exposing me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>Oof I done been stabed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>&gt;PAwoman </strong>
  <em>@mmmmmmmj</em>
</p>
<p>1) *stabbed 2) where are you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Arachnid bitch</strong> <em> @actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>i'll text you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt; <strong>Canadan </strong><em>@fromcanadia</em></p>
<p>is spidey going to be ok?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Le</strong><strong>ddyboi </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p>
<p>we took away his phone so he can't post while he rests. he'll be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p>
<p>wait is<em>@actuallyspider-man </em>for real</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. enter iron can</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yehaw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>wait is<em>@actuallyspider-man </em>for real</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>Yummylegs </strong><em>@tastykneecaps</em></p><p>i mean we are like 97% sure he is spidey</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>-</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p><p>hey guys i'm ok. <em>@gitc</em> hacked my twitter account so i cant change my name</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>chiCKENNUGGETS </strong><em>@munchitycrunchity</em></p><p>what happened </p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>A mugger stabbed me. he was a dick.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Canadan </strong><em>@fromcanadia</em></p><p>&gt;:O rood.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>ye</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>hey spidey we need to talk</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>k</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>@ironman</em>
</p><p>are you really spiderman?</p><p>
  <em>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p><p>1)there is a hyphen. Its spider-man. 2) yes i am</p><p>
  <em>@ironman</em>
</p><p>Do you need medical attention</p><p>
  <em>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p><p>No my friends stitched me up and i feel fine. plus i have super fast healing.</p><p>
  <em>@ironman</em>
</p><p>be safe kid</p><p>
  <em>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p><p>yes sir</p><p>-</p><p>
  <em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p><p>if i rip my arm off will it grow back?</p><p> </p><p><strong>&gt;Le</strong> <strong>ddyboi </strong> <em>@Gitc</em></p><p>Lets try it</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>lets not</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p><p>lets not</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><strong>DailyBugleOfficial</strong> <em> @DailyBugleOfficial</em></p><p>Masked menace Spiderman is secretly an alien sent to lower our guard? <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=j+jonah+jameson&amp;safe=strict&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=x&amp;ved=2ahukewiyhpgb7evoahuhtawkhszgbe8q_auoaxoecbwqaw&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=566&amp;surl=1#imgrc=USeugQCFyks0aM">Daily Bugle Official</a></p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>what the actual fuck</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>yes that is precisely what i am i am an alein i now go have to eat some brains through a straw don't mind me. also there is a hyphen</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p><p>you are a PA nightmare</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Pepperpotts</strong><em> @SICEO</em></p><p><em>@ironman </em>^^</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>She is panicking because you responded to her post.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p><p>Stop exposing me</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<em><strong>dumbasswhogotstabbed</strong>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>Revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Spidey exposes himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Spidey</strong>
  <em>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p>
<p>Stop trying to arrest me mr.policepeople i'm trying to help</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>NYPD</strong><em>@official</em></p>
<p>*cough* mrs.policepeople too *cough*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>oh i'm so sorry you are right</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>CaptianAmerica</strong>
  <em>@stoveroger</em>
</p>
<p>I have a Twitter now! - Steve</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>you don't need to sign your name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>metalarm</strong><em>@fridgebarn</em></p>
<p>that's what i've been telling him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>CaptianAmerica</strong><em>@stoveroger</em></p>
<p>It's more professional this way. - Steve</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>metalarm</strong><em>@fridgebarn</em></p>
<p>its stupid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>bestbirb</strong><em>@wingman</em></p>
<p>your stupid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>i know</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Spidey</strong>
  <em>@actuallyspider-man</em>
</p>
<p>why is homewowwork so time consuming. its easy but it takes so much time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>ghjbdxifvnos fuck wrong account</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<b>FLashyFlashy</b> <em>@spiderfan1</em></p>
<p>wait is spiderman in school</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p>
<p>dumbass</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>I'm sorry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Le</strong><strong>ddyboi </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p>
<p>wow just expose yourself why don't you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>DailyBugleOfficial</strong> <em>@DailyBugleOfficial</em></p>
<p>Spiderman, vigilante menace, is still in school? <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=guess+ill+die+meme&amp;safe=strict&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=x&amp;ved=2ahukewibi9gpg__oahvigk0khafndauq_auoaxoecawqaw&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=566&amp;surl=1#imgrc=YcDs2SSQvBcUnM">Daily-Bugle-Official</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@mmmmmmmj</em></p>
<p>Bitch we can literally sue you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>PAwoman </strong>
  <em>@mmmmmmmj</em>
</p>
<p>Does anyone know where I can find a lawyer</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Murdock</strong>
  <em>@Nelson&amp;MurdockBuisness</em>
</p>
<p>call me</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>am i going to bring daredevil into this hellhole? Maybe. (yes)<br/>I am also going to try to write some not twitter POV soon. so look out for that.<br/>sorry its short</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Law and Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>now we are dragging matt into this<br/>poor matt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I accidentally gave this a plot. oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Group chat: spiderfam</p>
<p><strong>Le spidre: </strong>MJ why do we need a lawyer</p>
<p><strong>Scary spidre: </strong>So you know how a bunch of people make spidey merch.</p>
<p><strong>Gitc:</strong> ye.</p>
<p><strong>Scary spidre: </strong>and you know that old abandoned warehouse by the docks that has dead bodies and junk.</p>
<p><strong>Le spidre: </strong>I feel concerned</p>
<p><strong>Scary spidre: </strong>and you know how we never have enough money to get proper spidey gear?</p>
<p><strong>Gitc: </strong>ye</p>
<p><strong>Scary spidre: </strong>so...</p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey</strong> <em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>My PA woman says i'm not allowed to say much, but big things are coming.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>wakanada</strong><em>@actuallyroyalty</em></p>
<p>wow ominous much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Cindie</strong><em>@noom</em></p>
<p>i fear for my life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>yeeter</strong><em>@pbp</em></p>
<p>you should</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Smartlady</strong><em>@jm</em></p>
<p>I would to</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>led</strong><em>@needs</em></p>
<p>Be very afraid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Messages</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>PAlady: </strong>Do you know how, hypothetically, a minor would purchase a building? And start a business inside said building? </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Murdock:</strong> I feel like i'm going to regret this but yes. I do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>PAlady: </strong>you will definitely regret this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>PAlady: </strong>please explain how. Hypothetically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey </strong>created <b>Unnamed chat</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey </strong>added <strong>Cindie, led, Smartlady, ababababe,</strong> and<strong> FLashyFlashy </strong>to <strong>Unnamed chat</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey </strong>named chat <strong>Spider-workers</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey: </strong>yall want a job?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>led: </strong>1) why is everyone here on the acadec team 2) sure</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey: </strong>I don't know all of you very well but you seem pretty trustworthy. just don"t tell anyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>ababababe: </strong>Do we get paid</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey: </strong>yes</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>FLashyFlashy: </strong>of course spiderman</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Smartlady:</strong> Why not</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Cindie: </strong>sure I'm in. but if most of the acadec team is here where is peter?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Spidey: </strong>Peter knows what he did</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Messages </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>MJ: </strong>peter what are you doing</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Peter-man: </strong>getting us workers. duh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>MJ: </strong>But flash?</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Peter-man: </strong>he may be a jerk but everyone desrves a second chance</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>MJ</strong><strong>: </strong>you are way to nice peter</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Peter-man: </strong>Aww thanks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>NewYorkTimes</strong> <em>@NewYorkTimes</em></p>
<p>New store is opening in the abandoned warehouse by the docks, supposedly sponsored by spiderman? See more at <a href="https://www.google.com/search?q=spiderman+toaster&amp;tbm=isch&amp;ved=2ahukewj7zm6cqyhpahvqdq0khzwrb8aq2-ccegqiabaa&amp;oq=spiderman+toas&amp;gs_lcp=cgnpbwcqargamgiiadiccaaybggaeagqhjigcaaqcbaeogqiabbdujm7wjpsym5gaabwahgagah1digb4sosaq0zlteumc4xljeums4xmaeaoaebqgelz3dzlxdpei1pbwc&amp;sclient=img&amp;ei=op6ixvvqbtcctawc15yada&amp;safe=strict&amp;surl=1#imgrc=AHyljF6kZ7yd6M">New York Times-Spiderstore</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;<strong>Spidey</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p>
<p>I better see you all there once we open. Also, If you live in the general New york area, Apply for a job at this number- 866-740-4531.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>&gt;&gt;<strong>Le</strong><strong>ddyboi </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p>
<p>we need workers</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Is spider-man opening a spider-man merch shop? maybe (yes)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Twitter finds out Spider-Man is broke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>IT'S BEEN A HOT MINUTE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><strong>ResponsibleBuisnessman</strong> <em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>I'm still trying to get over the fact that I run a business.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@plsgivemesleep</em></p><p>Technically it's my business but go off I guess</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>NerdDude</strong><em>@Gitc</em></p><p>shhh let him have this</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>chiCKENNUGGETS </strong><em>@munchitycrunchity</em></p><p>Still trying to get over the fact that The SpidermanTM has his own business</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;<strong>ResponsibleBuisnessman</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>I can pay bills and stuff now!!</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>HotHoodie</strong><em>@yuuuuuumm</em></p><p>Could you not before???</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>ResponsibleBuisnessman</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>Pay bills??? In this economy??? ha</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>NerdDude</strong><em>@Gitc</em></p><p>We are all basically broke.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong><em>@plsgivemesleep</em></p><p>Let's just expose ourselves to the internet then.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>ResponsibleBuisnessman</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>sorry</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>NerdDude</strong><em>@Gitc</em></p><p>Sorry</p><p>-</p><p> </p><p><strong>PAwoman </strong> <em>@plsgivemesleep</em></p><p>Merry Christmas from the Spidersquad!</p><p> </p><p>&gt;<strong>NerdDude </strong><em>@Gitc</em></p><p>Merry Chrysler</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt; <strong>Spyder-Dude</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>Merry Crisis</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Not-Deadpool</strong><em>@murder</em></p><p>Mappy Hananananaku</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Spyder-Dude</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>who r u</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Not-Deadpool</strong><em>@murder</em></p><p>Santa but without the elf enslavement.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>Do I even want to know</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Spyder-Dude</strong><em>@actuallyspider-man</em></p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Not-Deadpool</strong><em>@murder</em></p><p>no</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>PAwoman </strong> <em>@plsgivemesleep</em></p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<strong>Tony stark</strong> <em>@ironman</em></p><p>Ok then.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>